Just Friends
by Tigra and Loup
Summary: One-shot. Cappie decides to tell Casey, based on their friendship, something he over heard. Cappie/Rebecca & Cappie/Casey


**Just Friends**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Greek or any of the characters nor do I profit from them.

**Summary:** Cappie decides to tell Casey, based on their friendship, something he over heard.

--

I was never usually one to interfere with the lives of others… Well, only when it didn't concern someone I still, begrudgingly, cared for. Sure, now that I had Rebecca, I told my brothers that I only still looked out for her because I cared for my little brother: an excuse like no other, really. I didn't want to make things difficult for Rusty be being on not great terms with Casey. The guys would nod their heads and tell me that they understood. But they all knew that it was an excuse. I cared for Casey and while some of those feelings were because of Rusty, I, the Kappa Tau president, was still in love with her. With or without Rebecca, or any other girl, in my bed, I was in love with Casey Cartwright.

However, I much prefer being in denial. With a capital D. And no one was about to throw me a life preserve. Probably not until it was too late to be truly saved.

--

The thing about denial is that it can start to unravel and slowly allow one to see the truth. Which is what I found my denial doing on the night of the Mr. Purr-fect contest. After making out with Rebecca while Casey had presented the award – if only so I wouldn't have to see the girly smile she kept sending Shane's way – I had made my way behind the stage. Of course, I had that I had forgotten my cowboy hat.

And stopped suddenly. As much as I loved to deny that I had feelings for Casey, any little bit of gossip that I could get about her, I listened to if only so that it would bring me slightly closer to the world that was Casey Cartwright. I knew that she had told Evan that she was over him and maybe they could be friends. I knew that she had brought Shane a goodie bag while the athlete was on the see-saw. It was obvious to everyone around that she was interested in Shane.

So when I heard Evan offering Shane money to stay away from Casey, I felt my hands curling into fists. While it showed that Shane wasn't good enough for Casey – since there was no price high enough in my mind that could be put on her – it saddened me that she was going to get hurt once more. And only because Evan was a jealous, selfish, jerk who never truly changed.

Waiting for the other guys to leave the area, I took a moment to compose myself before walking over to where my hat still sat. As much as I didn't want to see her hurt because I quite possibly, just might still felt romantic feelings for her, Casey had also become my friend recently. There was no way that I wasn't going to tell her about this. The only question was would she believe me? If nothing else, she was stubborn.

--

Leaving with my arm wrapped securely around Rebecca's body, I glanced to my right in time to see Shane blow Casey off. She looked like someone had just told her there was no Santa Claus. Ok, maybe not quite the look but close enough. And at the bottom of my soul, where everything I knew and felt for her was locked behind steel doors, I felt my heart break a little.

Yeah, I know. A guy feeling emotions and admitting to them. But as long as they stayed in my head and my head alone, who was going to know that Cappie felt and could get hurt just like everyone else. No one, exactly. But the permanent smile on my face only went so deep. After all, I was the immature slacker who didn't have a care in the world or a ten year plan. Unless, of course, it involved Casey Cartwright.

Perhaps that's way I resolved to do something about what I had witnessed tomorrow morning. First thing, which is saying something coming from me. I sleep well past noon more often than not. The last time I had woken up earlier than 9 am was during Rush Week. The morning Casey tried to sneak out of my room. I had waited for the door to close and listened for her foot steps on the stair case before collapsing back in my bed and pounding my pillows.

--

Still, by 10 am the next morning, I was up. And semi-presentable. It wasn't wonderful or great on my part but I hardly even dressed for anything special. Last night and the Greek Ball were about the only reasons I pulled out a suit. Blue jeans and obnoxious t-shirts suited me just fine. Besides, years ago – even though some times it felt like another life time ago – Casey had told me that I was fine just as I was. She seemed to like my hair messy and in my eyes.

Making my way from the house, I meandered down Greek Row. A place that I had been all but excited to explore my first week of college, if there was one thing that come out of my expired friendship with Evan Chambers, it was being introduced to the Kappa Taus. They had been exactly what I had wanted out of my college experience. Partying, drinking, and Casey. Well, Casey hadn't been part of the original plan. The original plan had been girls and lots of them but the moment my eyes had met Casey's across the KT backyard, I had been a goner.

Running my hand through my hair, I stopped in front of the Zeta Beta house and waited for someone to respond to the annoyingly chipper doorbell. The girl that opened smiled up at me and invited me in, telling me that Rebecca had just stepped out but should be back soon if I wanted to wait. Well, at least Rebecca wouldn't ask what I was doing there. But at the same time, I knew I should have used the window into Casey's room.

"Actually, I'm here to see Casey." I shoved my hands deep into my pockets as I watched the girl before me frown.

"I thought you were dating Rebecca." The poor thing looked confused. And since I didn't feel like causing more trouble between my ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend, I smiled at her.

"I'll just find her myself. I need to ask her about a social event." Even as I walked up the grand staircase, I rolled my last words over in my head. Social event. Right. Why hadn't I just said party? Kappa Taus didn't do social events. We did rule breaking, alcohol binging parties.

Pausing outside of Casey's door to see if I could hear anything from the room, I shrugged my shoulders and glanced around before pushing the door open and entering the room. Which was very pink. And very Casey. I had always thought her room would be pink and delicate looking. And clean. Casey had always liked cleanness. Something I only did when I was running away from problems. Mainly problems involving Casey. Ironic, huh?

"Ash, give me five more minutes to finish this chapter than we can go ogle those swimmers, okay?" Casey said, her head buried in the textbook in front of her.

Smirking, I sat down on what I assumed was Ashleigh's bed and bounced slightly. "I know I'm good looking and demand attention be given to me when I enter a room, but please, no need to try and hide your want for me by pretending I'm someone else. Unless…" As Casey turned to look at me with shock on her face, I widened my eyes innocently and continued. "You're into girls. Which would explain a lot."

I should have expected the pillow that came sailing my way but didn't really notice until it hit me in the face and Casey all of shouted my name. Personally, when girls shout my name, I much prefer it to be with me on top of them and both of us naked. "I love it when you scream my name like that, Case."

"What the hell are you doing here?" If smoke could have been coming from her ears, I'm sure it would have been happening. "In my room!" She poked my chest. "On my roommate's bed." Poke. "Making a comment like that to me when you're dating… Rebecca Logan!" I knew that Casey was trying hard not to call Rebecca the devil. I had over-hear her and Ashleigh use the nickname for my new girlfriend on more than on occasion.

Pushing her arm away from my chest, I tugged at the same arm and brought her down on the bed beside me. "Well, I wanted to talk to you. And I figured that you'd prefer this kind of conversation to take place behind closed doors." I shifted, getting comfortable and leaning back against the wall Ashleigh's bed was against.

"I don't want to hear your dirty comments right now, Cappie. I'm trying to study." She glared at me for a full minute before the look faded and she looked at me questioningly. I guess when I didn't lick my lips or something along those lines, she realized that I was there for an actual conversation. Interesting. I'll have to remember that for next time.

Sighing, she looked over at the window in the room before glancing back at me with an eyebrow raised. "It must be something serious if you used the front door. You didn't break up with Rebecca, did you?" I thought I spotted some hope in her face that I had but within seconds it was gone and I wasn't sure if I had imagined it or not.

"No. However, my cover story is that I've come to ask about planning a party together. I mean, now that Lizzie is gone, it will be easier." I smirked at her. Maybe she already knew.

"Are you here to talk about your blue suit last night?"

"Casey, I'm trying to be serious here. I need to tell you something."

Casey actually looked concerned. "You, serious?"

"Hey, I can be serious and mature. When I need to be. Some of the time." Because after we had broken up, Casey had made comment after comment about my lack of maturity. So I had thought, back then, that if I changed, she'd come back to me. But I had hurt and the hurt led to drinking the pain away and sleeping with girls to forget her smile. Yeah right. Because every time she smiled at me or gave me any sign that she was interested, I took her back. And she didn't want me back except for revenge or whatever reason. The guys had told me time and time again that I was a puppy that wanted attention from his master.

"Right." The doubt on her face almost made me want to leave her room and let her deal with it herself. But we were friends. And because of that, I needed to tell her.

"I heard Evan and Shane talking last night after the pageant. Evan was offering Shane money…"

Casey's face turned white. "I don't want to hear this, Cappie. I really don't."

But I knew she needed to. "Casey, listen to me. I'm telling you this because we're friends. Evan offered Shane a thousand dollars if he'd stay away from you. And Shane agreed to his offer. I thought you should know." No need to tell her that I had seen her looking completely devastated when Shane had turned her down. Casey was stubborn and had her pride. I needed to leave some of her pride in tact.

Standing from the bed, I made my way toward the door. As my hand fell on the door knob, I turned to look at her once more. "You deserved better than that Case. Someone someday will find you priceless and will fight for you every step of the way." Funn how I could see myself doing that. Hell, I already saw her as priceless.

--

Post guy code-era was now in effect and Rebecca had finished making amends with my brothers. For the most part. I doubted that Rebecca and Rusty would ever be the other's greatest fan. At least they had agreed on where their relationship stood. Acquaintance who tolerated each other.

Closing the door behind Rebecca with a promise to call, I shook my head and headed up to my room. At least things were never dull at the Kappa Tau house. Opening my door, I stepped into my room and paused at seeing Casey sitting on my bed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, leaning against the door jam.

She fidgeted for a moment before standing and coming toward me. "I wanted to say thank you for being a good friend, Cappie." She stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before stepping away from me. With a quick grin, she left my room through the window.

Once I was sure she was gone and my door was closed behind me, I closed my eyes and brought my hand to my cheek. Even though there was no hope for us right now, I could tell that Casey hadn't completely closed the book on giving me a second shot at having her heart. I smiled. Only time would tell now.

--

**A/N:** So this is my first Greek and my first one-shot fic. I wrote it because someone asked that instead of people reviewing for them, for people to write Cappie/Casey stories. So, please write more fics for Greek and if you feel like reviewing, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
